30 Minutes
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Faltando pouco mais do que trinta minutos para o final do ano, InuYasha sente a vida surgir diante de si como uma nova chance. Em um ano onde conheceu o céu e o inferno, ele descobre que viver é mais. É muito mais do que ele um dia pensou ser. UA Inu/Kag


InuYasha não me pertence.

Este é meu presente de amigo secreto para Lika junge. Penca! Espero que goste x) Foi feito de coração.

**30 Minutes**

23:30

Trinta minutos para o final do ano. E que ano. Conheci o céu e o inferno no intervalo de trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias, já que o ano não é bissexto. As pessoas andando pelo jardim parecem felizes, os drinques em suas mãos convidativos. Sorrisos dançam nos lábios. Mas não no rosto que mais amo. Ali eu enxergo preocupação, angústia, desespero.

- InuYasha?

- Olá Miroku.

Desvio minha atenção, olhando agora para o moreno de brilhantes olhos azuis. Sempre muito divertido e inconveniente, devo metade das confusões em que me meti a ele. Mas devo metade de minha vida também.

- Como está? Gostando da festa?

- Sim. Se é que se pode chamar de festa algo tão, tão...

- Social.

- Não era bem isso o que eu queria dizer, mas serve de algum modo.

- Certo. Er...Faz alguma idéia de por onde anda Sango?

Sango...Olhos escuros, determinados e fortes. Além de uma mão bem firme. Acho que apenas alguém assim para conseguir controlar Miroku tão bem.

- Não a vejo há uns quinze minutos.

- Ah, tudo bem. É que eu a vi conversando com Kagome...

Kagome. Minha doce Kagome. Fecho os olhos e posso ver o sorriso dela, as gargalhadas no parque. Sinto os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. E um cutucão na altura de minhas costelas.

- Ei, InuYasha. Cê tá me ouvindo?

- Ah, desculpe. Não vou poder ajudar. Te vejo daqui a pouco.

- Tudo bem.

23:31

Deixei Miroku em sua busca e comecei pela minha. Eu a tinha visto antes dele chegar, mas quando olhei para suas costas e não a vi mais alguma coisa em mim gritou que eu a procurasse.

Irrompi em direção à casa. As portas se abriram e um mar de pessoas, barulhos e luzes me rodeou. Senti como se minha mente girasse e fechei os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a vi. Deus, eu havia me esquecido de como estava linda.

Um vestido azul claro, os cabelos presos e pequenos cachos despendiam do penteado. Um sorriso que iluminaria os dias de qualquer homem.

Um sorriso que iluminou meus dias mais obscuros.

_23:32_

_- InuYasha?_

_- Vá embora!_

_Ouvi a porta ser empurrada contra a parede com força. Sombras se mexiam ao meu redor como se caçassem algo ou alguém. Sentei contra a parede, apoiando a cabeço nos joelhos. Quem quer que fossem não iriam me pegar, não podiam me pegar, não..._

_- InuYasha..._

_Era ela. Levantei o rosto e vi o vulto do que um dia foi o rosto de Kagome. Fechei os olhos várias vezes, respirando com força, e tentando vê-la. Mesmo com a escuridão no quarto, eu sabia que não tinha nada de errado com o rosto dela, mas com os meus olhos._

_- Eu o encontrei. InuYasha vai ficar tudo bem._

_- Vai...Quem...Quem mais está ai?_

_- Kagome, nós temos que levá-lo. Saia da frente por favor._

_Segurei-a pelos braços, colocando-a entre mim e quem quer que estivesse no quarto. _

_- Quem está ai Kagome?_

_- Shh. Fique calmo. _

_Senti as mãos dela segurarem meu rosto. Queria tanto vê-la. Mas algo não permitia que meus olhos vissem claramente e não se tratava apenas da escuridão do quarto. Era algo mais, mas o que?_

_- Nós vamos te ajudar._

_Mas ajudar com o que? A cegueira. Não, não era a cegueira. Ele não estava apenas cego. Sabia disso._

_De repente minha visão voltou. Meus olhos a virão. O rosto preocupado, quase colocado ao seu, a respiração que tocava seu rosto, o coração visivelmente acelerado, os cabelos desalinhados, as mãos que tremiam._

_De repente o apartamento entrou em foco e não estava escuro. Estava revirado, cheirando a álcool, a desordem. Aquela visão me causou náuseas. Corri até o banheiro me desvencilhando das mãos dela e alcancei a pia ao mesmo tempo em que vomitava tudo o que não lembrava ter ingerido nas ultimas... nas últimas... setenta e duas horas?_

_Flashes das noites surgiam ao mesmo tempo em que uma dor lacerante preenchia minha mente. Agarrei-me a pia com tanta força que os nós dos meus dedos ficaram brancos. Bebidas, festas, mulheres, risadas, drogas. _

_Drogas..._

_Tranquei com força a porta do banheiro e abri o armário sobre a pia. Onde estavam? Onde estavam as malditas pílulas? Onde?_

_Pancadas na porta._

_- InuYasha?_

_E a voz dela quase me fez voltar a si._

_- InuYasha abra essa porta!_

_Encontrei o frasco que procurava. E abri com a pressa de quem necessita do conteúdo para viver... ou morrer. Eu não sabia qual era a minha opção._

_- InuYasha não faça isso! Por favor, abra a porta! _

_Ouvi um baque surdo e soluços. Foi tudo o que ouvi antes de ingerir algumas pílulas e apagar logo em seguida._

_23:33_

_- Ele vai ficar bem?_

_- Kagome você devia ir pra casa. Nós cuidamos dele a partir daqui._

_- Eu não vou! Miroku, me diga? Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?_

_Miroku? Kagome? Aonde eu estou. Minha cabeça. Meus punhos. Eu não consigo me mexer. InuYasha abra os olhos, vamos lá abra os olhos._

_- AAAAAH!_

_- InuYasha!_

_Que luz é essa? Meus olhos._

_- InuYasha?_

_Senti a mão dela pousar em minha testa. Seu toque continuava tão delicado, tão macio. Ouvi-a soluçar, enquanto fazia carinho em meus cabelos._

_- Miroku, eu não vou sair daqui. Preciso cuidar dele. Me deixe cuidar dele!_

_Ouvi um suspiro resignado e a porta do quarto ser trancada._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem InuYasha. Eu prometo._

_Senti meu corpo relaxar, enquanto aproveitava o carinho em meus cabelos. Apaguei pouco tempo depois._

_23:34_

_Tentei me mexer uma, duas, três vezes. Mas não consegui sair do lugar. Tentei não abrir os olhos com medo de que alguma luz forte pudesse me cegar. Contei até dez e quando os abri não encontrei luz forte, apenas do dia amanhecendo. Senti o peso de alguém sobre o meu abdômen e quando olhei para baixo ali estava ela._

_O rosto suado, apoiado contra os lençóis e parecia dormir. Eu ficaria olhando-a o tempo que me permitissem, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar ela tinha acordado._

_- InuYasha?_

_- Bom dia Kagome._

_Vi o resquício do que seria um sorriso naquele rosto e ela se levantar para se sentar melhor na cadeira._

_- Como está se sentindo?_

_- Meio preso. _

_Puxei os punhos e vi que não estavam meio presos, mas completamente amarrados à cama._

_Vi-a sorrir de leve._

_- Miroku disse que foi uma medida necessária._

_Minha garganta secou quando ouvi aquilo. Medida necessária? Eu havia tentado alguma coisa? Por que minha memória não estava ajudando quando deveria?_

_- Medida necessária para que?_

_Puxei os punhos com mais força do que deveria e a vi se levantar para afastar um pouco mais a cadeira._

_- Você não se lembra do que aconteceu no apartamento?_

_Flashes de alguém arrombando a porta, levando para algum lugar, Kagome chorando, enquanto desciam as escadas com ele para enfiá-lo, logo em seguida, dentro de uma ambulância. Mais flashes dele lutando para se soltar, gritos, mais choro, mais inconsciência. Apertei os olhos novamente sentindo a dor de cabeça voltar._

_- Eu vou pegar um copo com água._

_Foi o que ela disse antes de levantar, ir até o móvel ao lado da porta e voltar, as mãos tremulas, segurando um copo. Um pequeno sorriso no rosto, enquanto eu sorvia o liquido a pequenos goles. A garganta seca, como se a dias eu não visse um gole d'água._

_- Quanto tempo...fiquei desacordado?_

_A voz saindo rouca pelo desuso._

_- Três dias._

_Três dias em que, eu soube depois, eu tive convulsões, em que Kagome chorou, em que me sedaram. Mas o pior, segundo os médicos, já tinha passado. Era só manter o controle. E esse, mal sabiam eles, era o maior dos problemas. _

_23:35_

_Foram seis meses, trancado naquela clínica. Recebendo os cuidados de Kagome. Sessões com psicólogos, remédios. Todos procurando saber as razões que me levaram a entrar "nessa"._

_Enquanto eu apenas tentava enterrá-las mais fundo em minha mente._

_- InuYasha hora dos remédios._

_Kagome, eu a havia xingado em diversas ocasiões. Lamento só poder lembrar disso com as sessões com a psicóloga. Alguma coisa em mim bloqueou algumas lembranças, mas como castigo as lembranças das lagrimas de Kagome toda vez que tentava me ajudar me perseguiam._

_- Tome._

_Recebi os medicamentos e o copo com água. Minhas mãos tendo um leve contato com as suas. Senti-la era tão bom. Ela nem sabia, mas era o único motivo por ainda estar lutando por mim mesmo._

_- InuYasha por que fez isso?_

_E era a única que eu não tinha vontade de matar quando fazia essa pergunta._

_- Não gosto desse assunto._

_- Sei que não, mas é necessário, sabe? Para o seu tratamento dar certo._

_- Eu sei._

_- Então pode ir falando, quanto mais rápido sabemos os motivos, mais rápido tratamos e mais rápido você recebe alta._

_Isso não ia ser nada fácil. Kagome era persistente, teimosa e perspicaz. Eu tinha duas opções no momento: falar por bem ou falar por mal._

_- E então._

_- Fui traído._

_- Humm._

_- Kikyou me traiu com Naraku. Encontrei os dois na minha casa._

_Vi que ela virava o rosto. Ela sempre fazia isso quando já sabia sobre o que estavam falando._

_- Eu já sabia disso._

_Foi como se um raio atingisse a minha mente. Alguns dias antes de flagrar os dois lembro de Kagome tentando conversar seriamente comigo. Estava tão angustiada._

_- Era isso que você iria me contar naquele dia?_

_- Era. Mas eu não sabia como. E nem por onde começar. Fiquei com medo de que você não acreditasse em mim, já que eu nunca gostei dela e sempre deixei isso bem claro._

_E eu burramente não teria dado ouvidos a ela. Ela tinha todos os motivos do mundo para não me contar nada._

_Foi duro descobrir daquele modo. Foi duro chegar em casa e encontrar Kikyou suando e gemendo nos braços de outro homem. Ela parecia tão a vontade com ele. Rindo de mim, me comparando a ele na cama. Minha única reação foi puxá-la pelos cabelos e arrastá-la para o corredor do apartamento._

_Chutei o infeliz pra fora também. Minutos depois eu jogava as coisas dela e dele pela janela._

_23:36_

_Mal sabe Kagome que o pior golpe fora ela mesma. No dia seguinte a traição de Kikyou, eu a vi saindo de mãos dadas com o imbecil do Kouga do cinema. Pensei em chegar perto, brigar e puxá-la para mim._

_Mas que direito eu tinha se tinha escolhido Kikyou e não ela?_

_Quem eu pensava que era para exigir alguma coisa dela. Eu não tinha direito a nenhuma explicação. Ela não podia simplesmente parar a sua vida por minha causa. Eu sabia que ela me amava e mesmo assim escolhi Kikyou._

_Precisei ser traído para entender que havia feito a escolha errada._

_Grande idiota._

_Sozinho no mundo, traído e sem direitos. Minha mente pareceu ter a idéia mais extraordinária do mundo quando cruzei pelas ruas com uns viciados em heroína, crack, maconha e todo tipo de porcaria._

_Comprei algumas pílulas de êxtase e fui feliz. Mas com o passar do tempo precisei de mais, mais e mais. Queria tudo o que pudesse me deixar ligado e louco. Louco o suficiente para esquecer os últimos acontecimentos, mas não louco o suficiente para esquecer Kagome._

_Inconscientemente eu a procurava. Perdi as contas de quantas noites passei embaixo da janela de seu quarto, até que o dia amanhecesse e eu, simplesmente, tivesse que sumir, deixando meu bem mais precioso desprotegido._

_Cansei de observá-la ao longe. Enquanto trabalhava na lanchonete, passeava de bicicleta pelo parque, conversava com as amigas no caminho de volta pra casa ou simplesmente parava em frente ao meu prédio, olhava para as janelas e seguia seu rumo._

_Quantas vezes desejei que ela subisse? Que me procurasse, que quisesse saber como eu estava?_

_Parece tão injusto agora meus pensamentos naquela época. De que ela não mais me queria, nem mesmo como amigo. De que ela não se importava o que estava acontecendo comigo ou o que eu andava fazendo._

_Doía, mais do que qualquer traição, o fato dela não se mostrar preocupada._

_Mas houve um dia em que tudo isso mudou._

_23:37_

_Mais um dia de vigia. Eu a vi atravessar a rua em direção a porta de casa com um sorriso no rosto. Mas havia algo de errado nele. Foi então que percebi Kagome virar-se na minha direção. Os olhos rasos de lagrimas enquanto se dirigia a mim._

_- Quanto tempo mais InuYasha? Quanto tempo pretende ainda continuar me seguindo?_

_- A vida toda._

_Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e depois vir outras tantas fazerem o mesmo._

_- Por quê? O que você quer de mim?_

_- Eu... eu quero você Kagome._

_- Você não acha um pouco tarde pra isso InuYasha?_

_- Não. Nunca é tarde para se fazer a coisa certa._

_- Tem certeza?_

_Ela levantou a mão direita e eu vi, reluzindo no dedo anular, um anel com um pequeno diamante. Ela não podia estar fazendo aquilo comigo._

_- Não._

_- Eu cansei de esperar InuYasha. Cansei de esperar você melhorar, você me procurar. Kouga pode me dar tudo o que sempre quis._

_- Tem certeza?_

_E fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer. Encurtei a distancia, segurei-a pelos ombros, de modo que não pudesse fugir, e a beijei. Foi o beijo mais doce que já tive._

_Senti os braços dela relaxarem e os soltei. Senti ela os passar ao redor do meu pescoço. Mas alguma coisa dentro dela pediu que parasse e no segundo seguinte eu sentia o lado do rosto arder, enquanto ela corria para casa._

_Senti-me derrotado e procurei a única forma que conhecia, nos últimos meses, para aliviar essa sensação._

_Afinal, o que eu tinha a perder?_

_23:38_

_Acordei com a lembrança daquele dia fresca demais em minha memória. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dela pressionados contra os meus. Eu não podia e não queria viver sem ela. _

_- InuYasha?_

_Senti sua mão repousar sobre meu rosto e fechei os olhos novamente. Tão suave. _

_Segurei-a contra meu rosto e finalmente abri os olhos. _

_- Sim?_

_- Como está se sentindo hoje?_

_- Preparado para enfrentar o passado e esclarecer algumas coisas com você._

_Vi seu sorriso surgir como o amanhã depois de uma noite de tempestade. Eu precisava enfrentar meus fantasmas e a ela. Precisava sair dali e começar do zero._

_23:39_

_Naquela mesma manhã conversei com ela e tive a oportunidade de observar todas as emoções passarem pelo seu rosto: raiva, alegria, medo, desespero, angustia, felicidade._

_Nada me deu mais prazer do que sentir o aperto das mãos dela contra a minha estendida sobre a cama, quando eu disse que a queria ao meu lado para enfrentar tudo aquilo de cabeça erguida._

_Aquela promessa velada valeu muito mais do que qualquer palavra que ela tivesse me dirigido._

_Repeti a mesma conversa com os médicos, com os psicólogos. Recebi alta e sairia de lá no dia seguinte pela manhã._

_23:40_

_Arrumei as malas com a ajuda dela. Eu não tinha me lembrado de ter tanta coisa assim, mas ela me explicou depois que com a ajuda de Sango havia visitado meu apartamento e procurado por algumas de minhas roupas._

_- Pronto pra sair daqui InuYasha?_

_Pronto eu estava. Mas nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida e se ao sair eu a decepcionasse mais uma vez?_

_- Kagome._

_Parei ao seu lado e sussurrei seu nome. Vi os pelos do pescoço dela se arrepiarem com aquilo e ela me olhar furiosa. Eu costumava fazer isso quando éramos crianças._

_- O que foi?_

_Era desconcertante admitir aquilo. Me sentia novamente com dez anos._

_- Estou com medo._

_Vi um sorriso, que não era de deboche, surgir em seus lábios e senti o coração mais leve._

_- Não há o que temer InuYasha._

_Senti passar a mão sobre a minha e apertar. Caminhamos na direção dos grandes portões de ferro que separavam a clinica do resto do mundo._

_23:41_

_Os três meses seguintes a minha saída eu passei na casa de campo da família Higurashi._

_Uma fazenda a trezentos quilômetros de distancia de tudo e todos que me faziam mal. Pelo menos era o que Kagome dizia._

_Decidi seguir os conselhos dela e aproveitar o ar puro, os animais e, acima de tudo, a companhia dela. A vida estava me dando uma segunda chance e eu não estava a fim de desperdiçar._

_Ergui o rosto e a vi sorrindo para mim da sacada. O sol reluzindo em seus cabelos, enquanto o vento os bagunçava. A vestido frouxo caindo nos ombros. Tão linda. Eu não precisava de mais nada para me inspirar._

_Voltei os olhos para a tela e fiz o que tinha aprendido anos antes nas aulas de pintura: pintei o que os olhos viam, mas além de tudo, eu estava pintando aquilo que ninguém mais seria capaz de ver, aquilo que apenas a minha alma me permitia ver._

_O brilho nos olhos dela é algo que ficaria guardado em mim._

_23:42_

_- Chegamos._

_Abri a porta de meu apartamento e eu só conseguia ver a minha frente toda a bagunça que eu havia deixado para trás. Mesmo que o apartamento não estivesse mais com o mesmo aspecto._

_- Eu e Sango arrumamos tudo enquanto você ainda estava na clinica. Gostou?_

_- Se eu gostei? _

_Estava bem melhor. Ele tinha um aspecto de: lar. Um vaso com flores havia sido colocado na mesinha ao lado do piano. Flores frescas._

_- Pedi a Sango que viesse aqui antes que nós chegássemos, pra tirar a poeira sabe e colocar um pouco mais de vida no lugar._

_- Eu adorei._

_Disse me pondo atrás dela e passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Pousei a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e inspirei. O cheiro dela me acalmava ao mesmo tempo em que me fazia perder os sentidos._

_- InuYasha o que vai se de agora em diante?_

_- Eu gostaria de tentar._

_- Eu não sei..._

_Me pus em frente a ela e fiz com que me encarasse. Se eu não tentasse nunca saberia, certo? E, Deus, eu precisava dela para viver como se precisa do ar. Kagome era o meu ar, tinha sido durante toda a vida, ela fora o único anjo que eu conhecera capaz de me tirar daquele inferno._

_- Kagome?_

_- InuYasha eu..._

_Fiz da melhor maneira que conhecia. Ajoelhei-me em frente a ela, tomei sua mão e respirei fundo:_

_- Kagome Higurashi quer se casar comigo?_

_Senti como se meu coração pudesse sair pela boca a qualquer momento. Será que ela não estava vendo meu desespero?_

_- Eu... _

_Vi a morder o lábio inferior. Sempre fazia isso quando tinha duvida. Seria possível? E então a vi respirar fundo e ao abrir os olhos eles estavam rasos de lágrimas. Eu havia me esquecido que ela sempre fazia isso quando estava muito nervosa ou extremamente feliz._

_- Quero sim InuYasha Taisho. _

_Eu a beijei como se aquela fosse a ultima chance que eu teria de fazer isso. Peguei-a pela mão e a levei para a porta._

_- Pra onde vamos?_

_- Procurar os seus pais e dar a boa nova. Quero que você se torne a Senhora Taisho antes que o ano acabe._

_Foi, ainda ouvindo o som da gargalhada dela, que deixamos o apartamento rumo a casa da família Higurashi._

_23:43_

_Tanto a família dela, quanto a minha, tinha medo, pelo que tinha acontecido, pelo que poderia acontecer, mas tinham esperanças, tantas esperanças quanto as nossas. Então aceitaram felizes a nossa decisão._

_Senti um peso sair de minhas costas e logo em seguida mãos esguias apertarem minha cintura._

_- Estou tão aliviado._

_- Eu também, fiquei com medo de que não gostassem ou não quisessem._

_- Isso mudaria de algum modo a sua decisão?_

_Senti que ela sorria, o rosto apoiado em minhas costas._

_- De modo algum. Passei a minha vida inteira esperando por isso e não iria desperdiçar essa chance._

_- Bom saber._

_Me virei para vê-la melhor e a puxei pela cintura para mais perto._

_- Eu só espero que tudo dê certo._

_Beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça e suspirei._

_- Vai dar, ainda mais com a sua mãe no comando de algo que precisa ser feito as pressas._

_Rimos juntos e eu finalmente a beijei._

_23:44_

_O dia do casamento não poderia estar mais bonito e eu mais nervoso. A cerimônia começaria em menos de meia hora e Kagome não havia chegado._

_- Por que elas demoram tanto?_

_- Eu costumo dizer que é uma forma de tortura por tudo o que fazemos elas passarem._

_Ouvi a voz de Miroku ao meu lado e sorri. Amigo e médico. Nenhum de nós poderia suspeitar que eu acabaria precisando de sua ajuda algum dia._

_- É. Pode ser._

_A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e no momento em que vi a entrando na Igreja nada mais me importou._

_- Parabéns InuYasha. Ela está linda._

_Vi Miroku se dirigir ao lugar dele, ao lado de Sango, e observei apenas ela._

_Quando o avô me entregou sua mão foi como se uma descarga elétrica me atingisse. Ajudei-a subir o véu e encarei aqueles orbes azuis rasos de água. Tão linda. _

_Senti os lábios secos e precisei de alguns segundos para absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo. Quando nossos olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez, aproximei-me devagar e sussurrei para ela:_

_- Amo você._

_Foi tudo o que consegui dizer, antes de sentir a mão dela em meu rosto para enxugar uma lágrima que eu mesmo não sabia que estava ali._

_- Eu também amo você._

_23:45_

_- Meus parabéns InuYasha._

_- Obrigado Miroku, obriagado._

_- Sentindo-se feliz?_

_- Me sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo._

_- Bom, muito bom. Tem tomado os medicamentos direitinho?_

_- Está falando como o amigo Miroku ou como o Doutor Miroku?_

_- Ambos._

_- Certo. Estou sim. Eu tenho alguém que não me deixa esquecer nunca._

_Vi Kagome sorrir na minha direção enquanto continuava uma conversa animada com nossas mães._

_- Eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes._

_- Nós também esperamos._

_Sorri de volta para Kagome e procurei um dos garçons para pegar duas taças de champagne._

_Caminhei na direção dela e fui brindado com o mais belo sorriso._

_- Um brinde a nós dois Senhora Taisho._

_- A nossa felicidade Senhor Taisho._

_- A felicidade dos noivos!_

_Ouvi a Senhora Higurashi puxar o brinde. E todos repetiram o gesto e a frase._

_23:46_

_Entrei no apartamento com ela em meus braços. Fechei a porta com o pé e caminhei para o quarto._

_Havia esperado a vida toda por isso. Diminui as luzes do quarto e depositei meu precioso pacote devagar no chão._

_Eu a vi se virar de costas e senti um arrepio percorrer toda a minha espinha._

_- InuYasha? Poderia me ajudar com o vestido?_

_Sabia mulher era a senhora Higurashi. Ajudara a filha a escolher o vestido e escolhera um que era fechado por fitas. Bastou tirar o laço ao final da fila e afrouxar o resto para ver o vestido cair ao chão, revelando uma Kagome completamente nua a sua frente._

_- De quem foi a idéia?_

_Perguntei enquanto não tirava os olhos dela e sentia seus dedos deslizarem pelos botões de minha camisa. Um por um ela os abria._

_- Minha. Não gostou?_

_Eu vi malicia no olhar dela. Tirei a camisa e desabotoei as calças tirado-as logo em seguida._

_- Não poderia ter sido melhor._

_Peguei-a nos braços novamente e a depositei devagar sobre a cama. Vi o sorriso iluminar os olhos dela e senti como se meu peito queimasse, tamanha felicidade e amor que sentia por ela._

_Dizem que um sorriso quando chega aos olhos é porque vem diretamente da alma. Se a dela estava sorrindo, a minha estava dando gritos de felicidade._

_- Eu amo você Senhora Taisho._

_- Eu também amo você Senhor Taisho._

_Observei-a sorrir e a beijei. Seriamos um só de agora em diante._

_23:47_

_O dia seguinte pareceu o mais lindo de todos. Como pude ser tão burro e pensar que meu lugar era ao lado de Kikyou, quando eu agora eu sabia que era com Kagome._

_Nunca em toda minha vida tinha sentido que estava no lugar certo. Isso nunca acontecera até a noite passada, quando finalmente a fiz minha e me entreguei completamente a ela. Sem reservas, sem receios._

_Não havia medo ou indecisões. _

_Eu não tinha porque temer em entregar o melhor de mim para Kagome, pois sabia que ela fazia o mesmo comigo. Nem com Kikyou eu tinha sido capaz de ser tão leve ou me entregar completamente. Ela nunca permitira._

_Olhei para o rosto adormecido ao meu lado e senti como se pertencesse ao lugar certo novamente._

_- Bom dia._

_A vi abrir devagar os braços e se espreguiçar. _

_- Bom dia._

_Passei os braços por sua cintura e a trouxe de encontro ao meu peito novamente. Um lugar do qual ela não deveria sair nunca._

_- Dormiu bem?_

_- Melhor impossível._

_Sorri diante da perspectiva que eu via crescer ali. A perspectiva de uma vida longa e feliz ao lado de Kagome, aonde todos os problemas poderiam ser superados se apenas tivéssemos a certeza de ter um ao outro._

_- E então o que deseja fazer hoje?_

_- Uhmm. Não sei._

_- Posso sugerir algo?_

_- Tudo o que o Senhor quiser._

_Ri com aquilo. Era tão doce, tão certo, tão verdadeiro, que eu não permitiria que se perdesse nunca._

_- Que tal passarmos o dia na cama._

_Respondi com um sorriso safado, esperando por um tapa no braço ou qualquer coisa que indicasse que ela não concordaria de todo com a oferta, mas o que eu vi nos olhos dela me agradou muito mais._

_- Uma revanche?_

_- Algo do tipo._

_Respirei fundo quando a vi ficar por cima e sorrir para mim._

_- Eu aceito o desafio._

_23:48_

_Os dias que se seguiram foram os mais felizes de minha vida. Acordar ao lado dela, fazer amor com ela. Tudo era, minimamente, registrado por mim. Um sorriso, um abraço, o sabor de um beijo. _

_Os carinhos trocados, os cuidados, a preocupação dela. Como eu tinha demorado tanto tempo para descobrir o paraíso era uma pergunta que se fazia presente._

_Eu vivia o grande momento de minha vida, mas ainda assim não havia enfrentado o meu maior desafio. Voltar a viver. Eu me escondera no apartamento, durante os preparativos, recebera visitas, pintara, mas não havia encarado meus medos ou meus anseios de frente. Eu não tinha voltado a vida social._

_Mas isso não demoraria a acontecer._

_23:49_

_- Veja InuYasha._

_- O que?_

_Continuei pintando enquanto ela estava com um envelope em mãos. Eu conhecia a caligrafia, as iniciais, o selo._

_- Sua mãe está nos convidando para passarmos o réveillon com ela._

_- Ela e uma centena de convidados._

_As festividades de minha família eram sempre motivo para colunistas sociais durante semanas. Tudo o que eu queria era passar a data ao lado dela. Ficar com Kagome e apenas ela._

_- Nós vamos certo?_

_- Não mesmo._

_E nesse dia nós tivemos a primeira briga._

_- Como assim não vamos InuYasha?_

_- Não indo. _

_- Você sabe que esse passo é importante pra você, não sabe?_

_- Você é quem parece muito empolgada em ir._

_- Eu... eu não acredito que você está tentando fugir de um compromisso me usando como desculpa e ainda por cima tentando jogar a culpa em mim._

_- Eu não quis..._

_- Pensei que você estivesse pronto para enfrentar tudo quando saiu da clinica. Pensei que eu bastasse para você._

_- E basta, por isso mesmo não preciso de um réveillon na casa dos meus pais. Apenas você e nada mais._

_- E quanto tempo mais vai fugir?_

_- Eu não estou fugindo._

_- Está._

_- Eu..._

_- InuYasha, um dia você vai precisar voltar. Se não for nesse réveillon, será em uma exposição. Nunca vi você produzir tanto em tão pouco tempo._

_E ela nem desconfia que é tudo culpa dela, da minha vida depois que ela entrou definitivamente nela, colocando tudo de volta nos eixos._

_- Está bem. Por você e apenas por você nós vamos._

_- Não InuYasha, por você e por nós. Nós iremos a esse réveillon por nós._

_Puxei-a para sentar em meu colo e a beijei._

_- Por nós. Mas agora._

_Levantei-a nos braços. _

_- Vamos fazer algo mais além de planejar como vamos a esse bendito réveillon._

_Ouvi-a rir antes de seguir o caminho até o quarto. Eu tinha muito tempo até lá e aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse._

23:50

E aqui estou eu: casa cheia, perdido no meio da multidão e completamente separado de minha mulher.

Sabe como é. Família, amigos. Chegamos de mãos dadas, mas fomos separados tão logo cruzamos o portão, desde então eu a procurava desesperadamente.

- Boa noite InuYasha.

Me virei apenas para encarar Kikyou.

- Boa.

- Soube que se casou.

- Sim. Estou bem casado com Kagome. A propósito, você a viu?

- Ora vamos InuYasha, nós dois sabemos que ela não é mulher pra você.

- Se ela não é mulher pra mim, então quem seria Kikyou? Você?

Deixei um sorriso escapar de meus lábios ao ver um olhar de incredulidade vindo dela. Tanto tempo me deixei ser controlado por ela. Para que? E por que? Ela não era metade da mulher que Kagome era.

A verdade era que ela nunca seria.

- Muito bem, se é assim que pensa. Com sua licença.

A vi se esgueirar entre os convidados ao mesmo tempo em que via um lampejo de um vestido azul claro sumindo entre os convidados que estavam nas escadas.

23:51

Segui para o andar superior. O coração saindo pela boca, o medo instalado nele. Será que ela tinha me visto?

Será que pensou que eu estava relembrando os velhos tempos em uma conversa amigável com Kikyou?

Não.

Ela não pensaria algo assim, pensaria?

Isso não fazia parte do pensamento de Kagome.

23:52

Vi o vulto passar correndo em direção ao sacada principal da casa. Ouvi o barulho de fogos do lado de fora. As pessoas se agitando no salão desesperadas em sair para os jardins a procura do melhor lugar para vislumbrar o show pirotécnico.

Todos conheciam as festas da família Taisho por serem fantásticas. Bem organizadas e, acima de tudo, rica nos detalhes que eram o atestado de perfeição de Izayoi.

23:53

Seguiu por um corredor. Nem conseguia pensar. Era capaz apenas de ouvir o barulho ao redor e vê-la, como um vulto envolto em um manto azul, correndo em direção a sacada.

23:54

Sempre a frente dele. Sempre distante, sempre inalcançável.

23:55

- Kagome!

A vi se virar e sorrir pra mim. Corri em sua direção e alcancei a porta para a sacada principal ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

23:56

- Eu estava querendo ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Por quê?

O ar querendo me deixar. Eu tinha esquecido como eu perdia nas brincadeiras de corrida com ela quando éramos crianças.

- As pessoas parecem um pouco vazias hoje. Era para ser uma celebração feliz, não?

23:57

Era exatamente por isso que eu a queria longe dali. Por isso insistira tanto em não deixar que ela viesse.

Sempre lembrei dos meus natais e réveillons como algo vazio. Como eventos nos quais Izayoi poderia exibir sua decoração, seus criados perfeitos, sua vida aparentemente perfeita.

E com isso lembrou que havia esquecido. Esquecido de contar a Kagome o verdadeiro motivo, o primeiro na verdade, que o tornara frio, que o fizera procurar por Kikyou, ao invés de escutar o próprio coração e ao dela.

Ela não confiava nas mulheres e nem ao sentimento que poderia nutrir por elas, graças a Izayoi.

Mas eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para ter essa conversa. Ele agora precisava apenas fazê-la se sentir menos só, menos morta diante de tanta hipocrisia.

Era hora de salvar, quem havia me salvado.

23:58

- Você conheceu apenas um lado da minha família em meu casamento. Agora está conhecendo o outro.

- E acho que não estou gostando muito.

- A maioria das pessoas não gosta Kagome. Então não tem que se sentir culpada por isso.

- Sabe. Eu vi você conversando com Kikyou lá embaixo.

Senti meu coração dar um salto.

- E fiquei orgulhosa. Eu vi pela cara dela que a conversa não foi como ela esperava.

- Eu apenas disse algo que ela precisava ouvir.

- Eu posso saber o que era?

Coloquei um dos cachos atrás de sua orelha e sorri.

- Que você era a mulher da minha vida.

23:59

Puxei-a de encontro a mim e senti os braços dela ao redor do meu pescoço.

- Que bom que partilhamos da mesma opinião.

Ri. Minha Kagome, minha doce Kagome.

Beijei-a por fim. Não ouvi mais nada, apenas os nossos corações batendo e a certeza de pertencer ao lugar certo crescendo em mim.

Não ouvi o show pirotécnico começar.

Não ouvi a contagem regressiva.

Eu sentia apenas ela.

Aquela que me fez sair do inferno em que minha vida havia se transformado, para conhecer o paraíso que era estar nos braços dela e tê-la em minha vida.

00:00

Separei buscando ar e deixei que ela se abraçasse a mim. Enquanto nós começávamos uma dança silenciosa.

- Bem, já que o ano acabou. Acho que é hora de dar seu presente de natal atrasado.

- É mesmo?

Senti sua mão segurar a minha com força e guiá-la até o seu ventre. Meu coração mal cabendo no peito com a conclusão que aquele gesto me levou.

- É sim.

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, instantes antes de me ajoelhar diante dela e beijar o seu ventre.

Kagome havia me trazido de volta a vida e como não bastasse tudo, ainda estava me dando uma nova vida junto.

Um leque de possibilidades se abriu diante de mim. Eu não poderia ser mais feliz. Tinha a mulher que amava, que esperava um filho meu. Eu não poderia pedir mais da vida.

Viver, eu estava aprendendo, era mais do que eu jamais poderia imaginar. E eu viveria cada dia como se fosse o ultimo ao lado de Kagome. Isso basta.

Guiei-a pela casa e para fora dela. A levaria de volta para casa, para o nosso lar, onde nós começaríamos uma vida nova, ainda nos primeiros minutos daquele que ano que acabara de chegar.

**FIM**


End file.
